One Sweet Day
by BabyGurl278
Summary: I will be waiting for you. We will be together again, Link. [A Malon and Link oneshot.]


**Author's Note: **

I know I haven't written a Zelda one-shot in a while, so I decided to write one! Yah! I don't have much to say about this, except it is similar to my _Last Moments _one-shot. A little.

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Sweet Day**

* * *

Hyrule was in its darkest time.

War.

The once most beautiful land in the world, has finally developed in a war. At first, it didn't matter how it started. The only thing that mattered was to end it. And after three miserable and hard months, the war had finally ended.

Everyone around Hyrule was rejoicing, but they still had a hard year ahead of them. They had to clean up from the war, and try to move on from the love ones that were lost. Many people believed that even though the war had passed, they still had to focus on the aftermath. Recovering.

Hyrule was recovering.

For a certain blonde hero, recovering was the hardest part. The war still lingered in his mind. The heat from the flames still burned his face, and he could still feel the sting in his hand, from the impact of swords. For a hero, recovering from war wasn't an easy task. For the Hero Of Time, it was going to take much longer.

He should be content they didn't have any more threats to worry about. Although, he had lost something in the war that would remain in his mind and heart forever. Unlike the other Hylians, the war still impacted him.

And he wasn't the only one.

He listened to a body stir behind him, before hearing a soft exhausted yawn. He continued to stare out the window that overlooked the recovering Hyrule. Smoke from the war still lingered in the air, partially covering the black midnight sky. Billions of stars filled up the night, shining down on the now free Hyrule.

The blonde Hylian frowned and lowered his head briefly staring down at his dirty rough hands. He has never worked so hard in his life, to fight to keep his land safe. With the war over he now had the time to rest, but rest wasn't on his mind right now. He couldn't rest, not after his loss.

" …Father…" A sweet young voice softly appeared from behind him. " I can't…sleep."

The man in front of the windowsill steadily turned and faced the young Hylian sitting in the large bed. She was a beautiful child, a spitting image of her mother. Her soft sky blue eyes shimmered, and her bright red shoulder length hair fell to her shoulders. She clutched the covers tightly, pulling them up to cover herself from the cold.

" What's the matter?" Her father questioned.

" I had a nightmare…" the young four-year-old whimpered.

The man walked to his daughter and sat down on the edge of the bed. He laid back, resting his back against the wall and began to stroke his daughter's hair. He was new to this, he had to admit it, but was getting better. He watched her, softly humming to soothe her frights. She licked her dry lips, and closed her eyes, drawing in the soft song from her father's voice.

Just seeing her, caused the hero to remember. She resembled her mother clearly, and it brought sorrow to the Hylian. One month ago…his life fell apart, when the woman he truly loved left.

A soft knock came to the door, causing the Hylian to stand to his feet. His daughter rested peacefully, now returning back to sleep. As he proceeded to the door, he abruptly wiped the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

" I'm sorry to bother you this late, but I just wanted to check up on you." A voice replied from the other side.

He stepped to the side, inviting the royal princess into the room. Princess Zelda lifted the front of her long white and pink dress, looking over at the young girl sleeping in the bed. She held her hands, and turned to the hero next to her.

" Is she sleeping, okay?"

He nodded. " She just now fell asleep."

" I'm terribly sorry for the loss, Link." Princess Zelda apologized. " Is there anything I can do to help?"

Link shook his head. " No thank you, princess. But could you please watch Ceria for a little while? There is someplace I need to go."

Princess Zelda nodded. " Of course, Link. Go ahead. Ceria will be fine."

Link thanked her, and swiftly gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, before leaving the room.

Once outside on Hyrule Field, Link played Epona's Song. Epona, the beautiful brown haired mare, galloped over toward the hero, and neighed. Link patting Epona's side before mounting her. He lifted his leg, and kicked her sides, causing her to neigh once more and gallop across the dark silent Hyrule.

Within an hour, the two reached the lone ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field, or what was left of it. Link sighed deeply, as he dismounted Epona and studied his surroundings. The house, and stables had burnt to the ground. Ash still covered the ground, and a small smoke from a lingering fire flew up into the air.

There was no more life on the ranch, nothing left. Everything was destroyed during the war, and a bunch of lives were taken; humans and animals. This was his home, and it had perished. Not only did his lose his home, but he had lost his family and his wife as well. The only one that survived the ferocious fire was his daughter.

As Link headed to the corral, he thought about that certain night. He could still hear the cries echoing within his ears, and feel the powerful heat of the flames. He wished it was just a nightmare, but after seeing the destruction, knew he wasn't dreaming.

At the center of the corral, Link turned back around toward the house. He frowned, imagining everything from the night one month ago. The house and stables were still standing, but were engulfed by flames. Farm animals were running frantically around the corrals, and faint screams from inside the house had faded.

Link remembered feeling the violent beating of his heart, and hearing his panting as he ran into the ranch. The flames reflected in his eyes, as he stared upon his home. His entire life was burning right in front of him, with his family still inside.

" Malon! Ceria!"

Link leaped through the door, and covered his face from the fierce flames. The heat made it hard to see, and his skin burned with great force. Sweat continuously dripped from his forehead, as he made his way upstairs. Once at top, the stairs collapsed leaving him stranded on the second floor. Parts of the roof fell from the ceiling, giving the hero only limited amount of time, before the entire house collapses.

At the end of the hallway, Link stopped in front of his room. A large dresser fell over, blocking his way inside. With it on fire, entering the room was impossible. He did manage to spot his wife lying lifelessly on the bed. Flames surrounded her.

Tears flooded Link's eyes as he shook his head, calling her name. No movements were made. He took a deep breath, stepping back as more burnt pieces fell from the roof. He turned about to head back, when he heard a faint cry coming from within one of the other rooms.

" Ceria!" Link shouted.

" Father!" The reply was faint, but Link managed to find her.

He leaped through another fire, and landed safely within Talon's bedroom. Ceria was sitting in a corner with her knees to her chest, crying uncontrollably. Her clothes were torn, and her damp hair, from her sweat, stuck to her face like glue.

Link immediately ran to his daughter aid, and embraced her tightly, picking her up off the ground. He never did let her go, as the two jumped from the second floor window, and landed unharmed on the ground outside…

Link blinked, remembering that the entire night they rode back to the castle, his daughter clung onto him, never letting him go. She cried within his tunic, and after that experience, he cried with her.

He never would forget that night; he lost his wife and his home. But he did believe it was a miracle his daughter had lived. He was grateful, that he still had her.

Link frowned and lowered his head, looking down at the ash, covering the once pure green grass. " I'm so sorry, Mal." He whispered softly. " I wasn't there to save you."

The night was silent for a moment, before the blonde Hylian heard a faint soft and loving voice from behind.

_You can't always blame yourself._

Link steadily lifted his head, and turned to find his wife standing behind him. She wore the same clothes on the night she had died, and held a strong loving smile upon her face. Light surrounded her, as a sudden misty fog made its way in.

" Mal?"

She nodded. _Yes it is me._

Tears built up in Link's blue eyes. " I'm so sorry."

_For what?_

" For not saving you…"

_You have done enough, Link._

" I will never forgive myself."

Malon frowned. _But you should. You saved Ceria, and Hyrule._

" Ceria…"

_Promise me you will take care of our daughter, Link. Promise me, that you will always be there for her. Like you have done for me._

Link didn't hesitate. " I promise…"

Malon warmly smiled, and stepped forward. She held her hand out, for Link to shake it. Link lifted his hand to hers and grabbed it, surprisingly pulling her over to him. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her like he always did. Malon gladly returned the embrace.

" I love you, Mal."

_I love you too, Link. I will always be with you, and Ceria. Always._

This caused Link to smile. " I know you will…" He whispered.

Malon and Link finally pulled away. Malon stepped back as a bright tear rolled down her cheek.

_I will be waiting for you. We will be together again, Link._

Link smiled and nodded, watching as everything around Malon lit up. She blew Link a good-bye kiss, before vanishing in front of his eyes, causing everything return to normal and darkened.

Link looked up into the sky, as the misty fog vanished, and smiled.

" I know we will, Mal," Link whispered. " One sweet day."

* * *

A/N:

It's sad and short. Hopefully, it's good.

Until Next Time!


End file.
